


Stilinski Cubed

by TheInternet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Internship (2013), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Twins, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Stilinski triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInternet/pseuds/TheInternet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple weeks into his junior year, Stiles finds out his brothers are moving back. It'd be great if 1) Someone besides Scott knew about them 2) One didn't have PTSD from a kidnapping and 3) The pack knew what his brothers were supernaturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yikes, I Forgot About My Carbon Copies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you forget about your siblings...

Stiles liked to know what has happening in his town. 

He wasn't counting on an underground bunker underneath parts of the woods. Stilinski 1, or Thomas, was a pleasant surprise.

Stiles welcomed Thomas with open arms once Thomas recovered his memories. About a week into having Thomas back, Stiles gets a call.

Stuart, Stilinski 2, is moving back for Thomas. 

It'd be great if:

1) Someone besides Scott knew about them

2) Thomas didn't have PTSD from his kidnapping

3) The pack knew what his brothers were supernaturally

But, you know the universe hated Stiles and his friends.

Beacon Hills, save yourselves.


	2. Three is the Magic Number

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Holy crap, Scott is that you?" Thomas asked, "You look a steroid junkie."
> 
> "Oh my god, Tommy (he flinched), you can't just ask people if they're taking steroids." Stiles chastised.
> 
> "What we're quoting 'Mean Girls'?" Stuart remarked. "Anyways, hey Scotty, you look like Bane from Batman."
> 
> "Thanks?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk about y'all but school opens at 7:40am and starts at 8:00 so that's what I'm sticking with. Wednesday and Thursday are block days where they only have 2 periods and get out at 1:45pm.
> 
> There will also be references to other things. Books, shows, movies, etc. Nothing major.

Stiles laid in his bed covering his ears from the alarm that  _would not shut up._ Thomas burst through the door and ripped of the blankets.

Thomas held the covers above Stiles head, said head groaned in agony as he was assaulted by the cold air.

"Wake your ass up," Thomas growled. "I've been listening to that shucking clock all shucking morning." His ears had steam coming out.

 _"I don't understand you."_ Stiles said, half-asleep.

Thomas was cranky. For the first time in 3 years, Thomas was finally able to start a normal highschool life. He was not letting his lazy brother delay.

Stiles groggily sat up and ushered Thomas out. His eyes hurt and Stuart was supposed to be coming today. He was not ready.

* * *

 

By the time he finished, Thomas was already chilling on the couch waiting. By waiting, Stiles meant Thomas bouncing his leg up and down and fiddling with his zipper.

Thomas tossed the keys to Stiles and walked to the front door. He opened the door and a familiar head of beanie and brown hair looked.

Here was a carbon copy of two boys in front of him. The difference was he wore a blue beanie, blue cardigan, t shirt, dark purple jeans, and black RayBan glasses.

Thomas wore a navy blue hoodie, grey shirt, and black skinny jeans with some green vans he stole from Stiles.

Stiles wore a grey hoodie, Death Star t-shirt, and blue skinny jeans with black converse he stole from Stuart last time he was over.

"Jesus Christ Thomas, don't do that ever again." Stuart breathes, trapping Thomas in a powerful bear hug.

"I don't plan on it. Those years were pretty shitty." Thomas replies, smiling. "Three musketeers back together. How long you staying, Stu?"

"I'm finishing highschool out here, so two years. Get used to me."

Thomas checked his watch, 7:30. "C'mon, I'm sure if I remember anything about Stuart he's prepared."

"Onwards!! To the mighty jeep!" Stiles bellowed. Having his brothers back was pretty cool.

Stuart rolled his eyes, "To the hunk of junk!"

"Hey! Rude."

* * *

They arrived at the front of the school at 7:40 and all three stepped out. Some students who walked past had to take two looks.

"Alright, Tom." Thomas snapped to attention at Stiles's voice, "Whatever they did to you and made you so alert, try to wind down. Stu," Stuart glanced up from his phone,"keep the snark to a minimum."

Thomas chuckled,"What like Grandma used to say?"

"Keep it down about foe notches!" They all said in unison.

Scott walked over and tapped Stuart's shoulder, "Stiles it's like a hundred degrees why are you wearing a," all three turned around to him, "......beanie."

"Holy crap, Scott is that you?" Thomas asked, "You look a steroid junkie."

"Oh my god, Tommy (he flinched), you can't just ask people if they're taking steroids." Stiles chastised.

"What we're quoting 'Mean Girls'?" Stuart remarked. "Anyways, hey Scotty, you look like Bane from Batman."

"Thanks?"

Scott pointed at Stuart, then at Thomas confused. His thinking could be heard from a mile away.

"Ahh, I remember, Thomas and Stuart. The three musketeers, Stilinski to the power of 3. You guys got in so much trouble during elementary."

Stiles, Thomas, and Stuart smiled wistfully. They all sighed in unison.

Stuart went back to his phone and Stiles explained what happened to Thomas and why Stuart was back.

Thomas looked around the school, it looked different than the tour before freshman year, before he was kidnapped.

A familiar voice rang through the crowds of students.

"Well I'd been shucked and gone back to heaven"

Thomas breathed a small 'holy shit'. It was Minho. They met each half way with Stiles and Stuart watching curiously. Then they collectively gasped.

Thomas punched Minho square in the face.


	3. Why Are There Three?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use the word y'all a lot so you'll be seeing that in here.

Stiles and Stuart ran to break up whatever the hell just happened. Minho got up with Kira Yukimura, Scott mentioned, helping him.

"I deserved that." Minho said after checking his lip. It was split on the corner.

"Shuck yeah you did." Thomas replied angrily. "You haven't been in contact for what? Three weeks?! After everything... where have you been?"

"I'm not allowed to have three weeks inbetween? What about you? The Scorch, does that ring a bell? Just because you were with your babe Brenda, doesn't mean we weren't worried."

"That doesn't count." Stuart and Stiles were very uncomfortable, along with a lost Scott. 

What looked like a biker gang walked up to the discussion. Stuart and Stiles looked over at them. "Fuck me," Stiles cursed himself. "I'd rather not??" Stuart said eyeing Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes and turned back to Thomas and Minho.

"Oh come on, Thomas. Ok, how about the time we were trapped in the Maze at night? Does _that_ count?" Minho questioned. 

It was dangerously close to the school gates being closed and it didn't look like these two were going to tell let up anytime soon. Besides, the earth underneath Thomas was shifting. A tell tale sign of getting the hell out of there.

"Thomas get your drama cleared up. It's time to shut out." Stuart commented with a look in his eye.

Thomas calmed down almost instantly. That was their warning signal for the triplets' powers. The three of them were half nymph from their mother, gaining them control of the elements if they were in the vicinity of each other.

He glared once last time at Minho before stalking off into the school with his brothers, the biker gang and Minho in tow. 

* * *

The triplets were at their lockers which were conveniently placed near each other. Gifts from Stuart's friends from an internship at Google. The school was too easy to hack, honestly.

Stuart turned to look at Thomas on his right. "What the hell was that?" Stiles closed his locker, "More like who the hell was that?"

Thomas sighed, "A person I knew in WICKD. We were really good friends, he shut me out after I killed his best friend."

"Oh, well. If you need anything we're here to hel-" Stiles started, only to get interrupted by Stuart.

"Hold the phone! You killed someone?"

"I don't like talking about it."

"How many?"

"You heard him Stuart! Fuck off." Stiles chastised, a bit interested himself.

"No, it's fine. Since, you want to act like this is a fucking joke, I'll tell you. Two. I shot my best friend in the head and strangled a man I hated. It felt good." 

Stuart looked like he was trying to mask the fear that had surfaced, but failed.

"I've witnessed tons more. You look scared. Aw, do you think I'm going to strangle you in sleep tonight? Guess what? That happened in the hell I went through for the last three years. So I'll say it again. I. Don't. Like. Talking. About. It." Thomas finished. 

"It's time to shut out." Stiles reminded.

"Right. Just sorry, Stu, don't ask me stuff like that again. Alright?" Thomas said. 

"Alright," Stuart replied, still wary.

The biker gang, Stiles cursed about earlier walked up with obvious confusion on their faces. Stiles chuckled nervously, he paled a bit too.

"Hey guys... This is Thomas and Stuart." Stiles gestured to Thomas and Stuart. "Bros, this is Derek, Malia, Kira, you know Lydia, Liam, and Isaac."

"Hello, it's nice to know Stiles isn't a total outcast. We all know he's not the brightest." Stuart drawled.

"Hey! We were all certified geniuses, thank you very much." Stiles replied, trying to patch his ego.

"Whatever floats your boat."

"It floats the whole fleet."

Stuart gave a 'wtf' look at that. Earning a shrug and a relaxed grin from Stiles.

Derek cleared his throat, "You never said you had brothers."

"Y'all never asked so..."

 "Aww, your bae wants to know who we are. That's so sweet!" Stuart fake cooed. "Next thing you know, he's gonna throw you over a table balls deep and demand a foursome."

Thomas made a 'wtf' face with a chuckle at how random that was. Stiles had a disgusted look, and Derek looked like he wanted to choke Stuart. The rest all had raised eyebrows wondering where the hell this was going.

"Ok, remind me to get you some holy water and the Bible when we get home." Stiles said wary of his brother's mental health.

"On that note let's get to class" Thomas said, reminding everyone.

* * *

 

"Today we have two new students. Stuart and Thomas Stilinski. Great, now there's three." The homeroom teacher groaned.

"Oh Stuart is way worse than me, Teach. Way worse." Stiles commented.

All eyes were on the pair at the front of the room. Thomas squirmed underneath the penetrating stares. It reminded him all too much of the experiments conducted on him.

Suddenly, Thomas was back in the examination room.

_"There's something different about his blood. Draw more, make sure he's awake for this. Sleep is an unpredictable variable for heart rates."  Thomas struggled in the restraints of the table. "On second thought, drug him and examine his reactions to H12G. Take notes everyone."_

_He was in an auditorium, the seats were all full of doctors taking notes. All of the stares on him and his secret. Thomas struggled more, he tried to scream- nothing._

_"After this, we will perform another memory wipe."_

_"Thomas!"_

"Thomas!"

Thomas jerked back to the present to Stuart holding him and Stiles hovering over him. Worry evident on their faces.

"I'm fine, let me go. Teach, I don't need to go to the nurse, I'm fine." Thomas rose to his feet and brushed off Stuart and Stiles. The whole class was staring at him again. 

"You passed out, you're not fine." Stiles said.

"The docs said this happens after a memory surfaces." Thomas went into a hushed voice, "Just get them to stop looking at me."

Stuart turned on his Ultra Death Glare© and the class snapped to work. The trio sat down at there respective seats and joined in on the work. Thomas continued as if everything was fine, but in reality Stuart and Stiles knew

he wasn't.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I swear next chapter will have some Stereck and a bit of Thominho. Follow my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ohwatchoverme
> 
> (Tbh I can't do the fancy links so here's a direct approach.)


End file.
